


when i'm with you, i'm home

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lingerie, M/M, Nesting, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omegaverse, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: There's only one alpha for Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	when i'm with you, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ______  
> Promptober Day 29: Loving
> 
> Somehow I've written 200 FFXV stories and not one of them has been ABO. Well, there's a first time for everything! Big thanks to Thwippersnapple for beta reading this bc idk what I'm doing.

Of all the people that could’ve wound up in his bed, Noctis would’ve never guessed that it would be _Prompto_ that he’d be coming home to. Noctis hadn’t even known that Prompto was an omega, even though they’d been friends for over five years. But as luck would have it, Prompto’s suppressants had run out several months ago, and Noctis had innocently stopped by his house one afternoon after training at the Citadel. When there’d been no answer, he’d forced his way inside, immediately stumbling back at the overwhelming smell of a ripe omega in heat. Noctis had somehow, coherently, stumbled up the stairs into Prompto’s room, where the blond had been naked and flushed from head to toe, on his bed with a thick silicone toy in his ass and one hand around his cock, moaning Noct’s name. And Noctis hadn’t wasted any more time in claiming what was rightfully his, as both prince and alpha. 

But now, he comes home to his apartment every day, and is greeted with his best friend in the finest clothes that money can buy, all eager to hear about his day and to soothe his aches. Prompto’s nothing but sweetness and light—Noctis feels refreshed just by _looking_ at him. The leather collar around his neck leaves no doubt in anyone’s mind who Prompto belongs to. It matches perfectly with Prompto’s other clothes—the blond would look good in _anything_ , Noctis thinks, but the alternative-punk style suits him best, when he _has_ to be dressed. Mostly, though, Noctis likes him in nothing at all. 

He’s beat, dragging himself into the luxury high-rise where he’s lived since he turned fifteen. The doorman greets him with a courteous bow, and Noctis yawns and waves, slogging into the elevator like he’s dragging a two-ton weight behind him on a chain. The ride up is quiet, and Noct sighs in relief as the elevator dings his floor. The doors slide open into the hallway, and Noctis shuffles to the second door on the right—the royal suite. He slides the key in the lock and turns the knob, smiling as he takes in the scene before him. 

His large, king-sized bed sits along the far wall, and Noctis observes Prompto shuffling to and from the large, walk-in closet and the bed, arms full of spare sheets, pillows, and some of Noct’s more casual, lounge outfits that he doesn’t wear out. Prompto himself is wrapped up in one of Noct’s gifts, a lacy blue bralette that highlights his broad, built shoulders. He’s got sheer blue thigh-high stockings wrapped around his supple thighs, delicate fabric stretched across his solid runner’s calves, the tops of the socks held up by a garter belt that hugs his slim hips deliciously. The real kicker, though, is the soft blue boyshorts that hug his round, pert ass; in the front, Prompto’s cute cock is tucked tight against him. Noct’s mouth waters at the sight. He watches Prompto silently for a few more minutes, until the blond climbs onto the bed one final time. Noct can see his silhouette moving furiously behind the sheer white drapes that cascade down around all four posts of the luxurious bed. 

He moves, finally, coughing to announce himself. “Hey, Prom.” 

“ _Noctis.”_ Prompto is out of the bed in an instant, bouncing up to Noctis as the prince moves to the center of the room. He envelopes his alpha in a warm, tight hug. It’s so easy, because they’re of similar build and height—so easy to wrap himself around Noctis and ease away his fears, his stress. 

Noctis squeezes back, burying his head into the crook of Prompto’s neck, bathing in his natural musk and the leather of the collar around his long, pale throat. The prince inhales and is instantly calmed. He sucks a light mark into the soft junction of neck and shoulder, smiling at the blossoming purple bruise as he pulls away. 

Prompto bites his lip and whines as he tries to cuddle Noctis even closer. He wants no definition of where he ends and his prince, his best friend, his _alpha_ begins. He feels himself growing interested just from hugging—he can’t help it. Noctis is pressed into one of his fancy black silk suits and it makes Prompto dizzy with want. He’s so _handsome,_ so _powerful._ His liege, his alpha. Prompto wants nothing more than to service him with every fiber of his being. 

Noctis chuckles as he rubs feather-light touches over Prompto’s bare back, fingers dancing along the lacy strap of the bra. “Hello to you too. What are you doing?” 

“Ah, nothing!” Prompto quips, a little embarrassed. It’s the first time he’s felt compelled to nest since moving in with Noct, and he doesn’t even know if he’s doing it right. He’s going into heat again--it’s still days away, but already the hormones inside of him are starting to surge. 

“Is that so? Show me all this ‘nothing,’ then.” 

Prompto bites his lip and moves away, immediately missing his alpha’s warmth. He takes Noct’s hand and leads him to the bed. There, in the middle of the mattress, is a huge fortress of pillows, sheets, Noct’s clothes, several stuffed chocobos Noct had won him at the Founder’s Day Festival over the summer, and several blankets that Noct tends to use when they’re gaming on the couch. 

“Prom,” he breathes. It’s a nest—Prom's first real, significant one since he’d moved in. Noctis wants to cry, wants to cuddle his omega from now until forever. “You nested.” 

“Did I do it right? I dunno, I tried looking up tutorials on omega message boards but I couldn’t find anything useful, most of them said it was instinct, so I just...” Prompto shrugs and gestures. “Is it okay?” 

“It’s perfect,” says Noctis, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s cheek. 

Prompto whines. He can feel instinct taking over again. He looks at Noctis and blushes. “Um. Get in it with me?” 

“Of course.” Noctis moves to rid himself of his stuffy suit, only keeping his black boxer-briefs and the ring that Prompto had gotten him for his birthday. It’s much more subtle than Prompto’s collar, but their initials are engraved on it—Noctis is taken, forever. The prince allows his omega to pull him into the nest of clothes and blankets. He can smell himself, but he can also smell Prompto. He cuddles his best friend close and drifts off into a peaceful sleep; the stress of the day is already out of his system, replaced with something so much better.


End file.
